narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Toru Narisada
''Toru Narisada ''is an ANBU trained ninja from a small (unmentioned) village. She grew up along side her adoptive brother Kyro and was put through difficult training from a young age. Eventually she defected to the sand village where she then grew in rank and mentored a genin squad. Background Toru was born into the Narisada clan, of which was poor and numbers dwindling. At age five Toru's parents went on a high risk mission only not to return. Her uncle then took her in and sought a way to support his family as well as her. When a strange woman named Ise Fukuyama offered to take her and pay he couldn't refuse. The clan recived much needed funds and Toru was taken to a small village. There she was trained as an ANBU agent amongst many other young children. The orphans in this village were all trained and considered disposable. They were subjugated through fear for their lives. During her time there she met her adoptive brother, Kyro, whom of which became one of the few people she confided in. After about a year of training as ANBU Toru found an unusual lizard. When her foster mother learned of it she alerted a clan in a nearby village and then presented it to Toru's master Ise as a great oportunity. Eventually, with enough persuation Toru was allowed to be trained in the art of dragon taming. On the occasions that she left the village for this training she met her rival Kaii Ishibashi. He detested her combination of her own clan's transformation based techniques with those of his clan's dragon taming. Personality Toru from a young age has had a natural curiosity common to those of her clan for animals, specifically reptiles. One of Toru's few memories of her parents involves her finding a lizard and her mother commenting on this inquisitive trait she possesed. Toru likes to study reptiles, mostly dragons. She also is not easily phased. Many think she doesn't notice half the situations around her due to her lacking of response to the unusual. Appearance In part I Toru has medium length black hair pulled back into a low pony-tail. She wears a black turtle neck tank top that covers her chin as well as tall black gloves and black pants. She has bandaged wrapped around her stomach and a green belt. As an ANBU agent she wears either a full mask with an "x" over the moth and red marks on the cheeks or a half mask with only the "x" which signifies her role as a silent agent in the hierarchy. This is due to her infultration capabilities to prevent recognition. When Toru wears her headband it is on her left arm. In part II Toru's ANBU attire is relativly unchanged however, she gains a normal ninja outfit when infultrating the Leaf and the Sand. She wears a grey turtleneck tank top with a zipper down the middle as well as tall mesh gloves. She still has the same pants, belt and bandages. She also wears some green fabric aroung her neck. When not in ANBU attire Toru wears her hair down. Abilities Toru specialized in assassination as an ANBU agent. She most often uses shuriken attatched to wire strings and paper bombs. Toru also demonstrates proficiency in taijutsu when cornered in close combat. Her nature transformations are fire and earth. She uses a lot of ninjutsu based on the abilities of the dragons she has trained including Wyvern's Mist, Fire Style: Dragon's Breath, and Earth Style: Borrowing Tunnels. Initially she carries her dragons with her in bottles with special seals on them but eventually she developes a summoning formula for them. Kekkei Genkai Toru comes from the Narisada clan which has a kekkei Genkai dealing with muscle manipulation, allowing them to perform high level transformation techniques that don't disapate upon injury. They are also able to take on some of the physical abilities of the creature they immatate Status Part I When she went to undergo the chunin exams Toru and her brother were suspected as spies from the start. Leaf ANBU followed them throughout the duration of the exams. In the first stage of the chunin exams, Toru uses her pocket lizard Chu to cheat off other participants. Through linking her senses with him she could see the answers people wrote. Durning the second stage of her chunin exams, a team finds several bodies with shuriken through the ribs hanging by wire stings from trees. This is later revealed to be Toru's favorite form of assassination. In the third stage Toru lost in the second bout of the third stage but was promoted to chunin in the end. Part II After the was, Toru and Kyro were transfered to Konoha to aid with rebuilding and to spy on the village for any signs of potentail attack on their own village. Tsunade knew when she accepted the transfer that they were ANBU but she claimed that with how many they lost in the war she simpily could not turn down two well trained shinobi presented to her on a silver plater. Toru and Kyro would sometimes follow the Konoha 11 on their missions to asses their skill levels and how much of a threat they were. Toru befriended Sakura and Ino and used them as a source of information. As she grew closer to them though she began to question whether she should continue to send out missives. A few weeks after their arrival Toru was sent out on a mission with Sakura, Tsunade having informed her of their suspicians and requesting her to find out their intent. Upon returning Sakura tells Tsunade that she believes that Toru has no malintent toward the village and that she was no threat. Re-transfer With the frequency of Toru's missives declining her master began to question whether she should dispose of Toru or not. She decided that all the work that she put into Toru's training was too valuable to yet give up on. Thus she split Toru and her brother by having Toru transfered to the Sand. Investigation Immediately the Sand became suspicious of Toru, in part because Tsunade had informed Gaara about Toru's spy status. A few weeks in, they had her interrorgated and went through her house to find her ANBU mask. Toward the end of her interrorgation she broke down and admitted to being a spy but reveals that within her time in the Sand she had only sent out one missive which read "The climate is harsh, the gaurds are well trained". With the vague nature of this Gaara began to consider letting her stay in the Sand but his intel ninja insisted on looking for a hidden code within the statement. Thus for the following weeks Toru was acompanied by a jonin at all times and considered a great threat. When nothing turned up from the decryption she was officially instated as a shinobi of the Sand village. Filler Arcs After her interrorgation Toru begins regular missions for the Sand village. Gaara notes her skill and tells her she is due for a promotion to Jonin, but that since she just transfered she has no official missions on the books and therefore does not meet the requirement. For the next year and a half she goes on a large number of missions to get the required experience on the books. 10 missions, 10 hours After sending out all of his genin, Gaara has a large stack of D and C rank missions left that need to be completed. In order to supplement Toru's record he calls on her to complete them. When assigning this task to her, Kankuro bet that she couldn't do them in ten hours. From there Toru ran around the sand completing the missions. *The first mission was the tradtional "retrieve the cat" mission. Toru finished this in eleven minutes because she found the cat on the roof of the Kazekage tower shortly after Kankuro made his bet. *The second missions was to count the number of cacti in the Sand village. Toru used Chu to complete this and finished in 56 minutes. *One of the missions involved escorting a drunk wall gaurd home. This wall gaurd returns on occasion in conversation between Toru and other shinobi of the Sand. Toru completes the missions in 9 hours and 32 minutes. Kakuro pays Toru the designated amout and she makes a comment about "getting the photo". This is not explored further. The Mysterious Face Brigade On one of the missions Toru is given, she is sent to put a stop to the Mysterious face brigade; a group of bandits who take on charicture like versions of people's faces and blackmail merchants with social devistation. When Toru arrives she briefly engages in battle with the bandits of which they seem to hold their own. One of them then imitates Toru's face, however, this version has completely blank eyes and has a completely robotic expression at all times. They demand that Toru stop her attack or they will ruin her social life. Toru declines and the copy runs to the Sand. The copy runs down the main road yelling "I'M A NINJA" in a monotone voice and then enters the Kazekage tower. In Gaara's office the copy contines to yell. Gaara looks confused at it as the real Toru comes up behind it and punches it out. She then berates Gaara for not knowing it was her and Gaara then turns out to be Matsuri using a transformation. When Toru asks why she is pretending to be Gaara Kankuro passes the room and says "fangirls". Genin Squad After being promoted to Jonin Toru takes on subordinates. They are Sotaro and Shina Dazai as well as Koyo Ito. Sotaro and Dazai were twins with divorced parents. They didn't live together nor did they get along. They both have a similar obsessive nature, Shina having a fixation on Gaara as the rest of the girls in the Sand, and Sotaro having a fixation with Toru, who now has become know as the Lady of Dragons. On the first day Toru enters the classroom where her subordinates are waiting only to find Sotaro grinning creepily at her. Toru then notes Koyo's affection for Shina as she saw him become increasingly depressed as he listend to her talk about Gaara. Durning their introductions Toru mentions that her dream for the future is to live past the age of thirty, which is a still remaining notion from when she was ANBU (she was not expected to live long). Her survival test for them was to retrieve their headbands from her of which she had taked. She said however, that one of them could not get their headband back and then gave one of them to Chu, who flew away with it far out of their reach. After a few hours of fighting, eventually the group figured out they needed to work as a team and they got their headbands back. Trivia * Toru is actually male's name. It is not certain this is her actual name. * According to the databook: ** Toru doesn't have a favorite food but hates cabbage ** Her hobbies are studying lizards and taking walks ** Toru wishes to fight Kyro ** Her favorite words are "morph" and "dedication" * Toru considers herself to be extremely devoted to being a shinobi Reference All art done by myself. Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Sunagakure Category:OC Art Category:Kekkei Genkai